Algunas veces
by Liili Uzumaki
Summary: Porque algunas veces no habían finales felices como en los cuentos de ada, y que la realidad era muy diferente a las historias y novelas. One-short. Pasen y lean:) Dedicada a: Celi-chii, porque la semana pasada fue su cumple:)


¡Ohayo! Vengo a traerles esto:3

Por fin pude hacer un one-short:D el momento de inspiración llegó a mi finalmente :')

Espero que les guste este one-short, no estudie para Contabilidad por esto :'3

Esta historia quiero dedicársela a una personita que la semana pasada fue su cumpleaños y no pude hacerle nada a tiempo:3

Gomen nasai Celi-chii:3 Espero que te guste, porque te la dedico a vos:)

Declaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablan y narración-.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Algunas veces.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se había cansado.

Tantas veces lo mismo.

"_...Eres la mejor amiga_".

Amiga... Amiga... Retumbaba en su cabeza.

Y es que ella sabía el amor que sentía él por la pelirosa, y no podía hacer nada en contra de lo que ella sentía para dejar de sufrir.

Estaba harta de escucharlo siempre hablando sobre la pelirosa, pero es que no podía odiarla tampoco. No era su culpa que él estuviera enamorado de ella, ella era preciosa.

Tenía un largo cabello rosado, unos hermosos ojos jade, era valiente, fuerte... Muy diferente a ella, a Hinata.

Ella era como "invisible" a la vista de todos.

Sus pocos amigos se caracterizaban por ser todo lo contrario a ella. Y es que ella no entendía bien el motivo del porqué ellos querían ser sus amigos.

Ella era callada, seria, estudiosa... Era la típica chica nert del salón.

No es que ella era mala persona... Es que tenía su propio complejo: no era interesante. ¿Y para qué las otras personas se interesarían por ella? Eso es lo que no entendía, y es por eso que quería más a sus amigos de lo que posiblemente ellos la querían.

Estaba su mejor amiga, Tenten; que, para su desgracia, estaba en un grado superior, junto a su primo, Neji. Desde que ésta era amiga de su primo, venía a casa usualmente, y entablaban conversaciones triviales. Era bastante simpática y con el tiempo, se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

Después estaba Ino. No sabía como eran amigas, era totalmente opuesta a ella, pero como dicen "los opuestos se atraen", aunque ella no creía en esa frase. Un día del año pasado, el profesor de Historia la había sentado permanentemente con ella, ya que hablaba mucho con su compañera de banco y Hinata estaba sentada sola, en primera fila. El resto del año se sentaron juntas, y se hicieron buenas amigas también.

Y el tercero...

Ese chico de cabellera dorada, de ojos azules, tes morena, sus tres marcas en cada mejilla y su sonrisa característica.

Ella había estado enamorada de él desde la primera vez que lo vio, en tercer año de primaria, cuando a él lo cambiaron a la escuela que ella asistía. Ya eran... Ocho años, ocho años que conocía al rubio y que estaba enamorada de él.

¿Vieron cuando intentan buscarle algún defecto a la persona que amas pero solo encontrar virtudes? Bueno, así.

Ayer ella le había hecho un favor al rubio, uno grande para él.

Le había pedido que recoja sus cosas y que las guarde, ya que él se iba a saltar las dos últimas horas. Pero, esperen, no iba a estar solo. Iba a estar con su amada, la que -por razones desconocidas- no había asistido a clases ese día, y que le había mandado un mensaje a Naruto preguntándole si le podía ayudar con algo -algo que también ella desconocia-. Y -obviamente- Naruto nunca se negaría.

Y ahora por eso ella estaba en su casa, con la mochila del rubio.

_"Gracias Hinata, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! Eres la mejor amiga!" _recordaba lo dicho por el chico cuando desapareció de su vista al momento de decir eso...

Se sentía tan tonta.

Tan tonta por querer sufrir más. Por no intentar hacer nada para sacarlo del lugar que ocupaba en su corazón.

Sabía que ella nunca tendría oportunidad con él, ya que su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona.

Ella no era mala persona, amiga. Ella deseaba que sea feliz, y si era con esa chica... Tenía que aceptarlo, ya que si uno ama a otra persona desearía que sea feliz a costa de su felicidad, ¿o no?.

Lo había leído en muchas historias, tantas historias bellas en la que chicas como ella terminaban con la persona que amaban pero... Seamos realistas, eso no pasaba en la vida real. No.

Algunas veces ella quería pensar eso, pero es que no podía ignorar simplemente su propio sufrimiento, y deseaba muchas veces que él se fijara en ella; que le diera la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz... Quería ser egoísta, pero simplemente no era su naturaleza.

Eran las ocho de la noche. Desde hace dos horas estaba tirada en su cama, sola... Con esa clase de música deprimente que le gustaba escuchar cuando estaba mal, para ponerse peor.

Justo pasaba un tema "Hoy me decidí", de Reik.

Hace tiempo que quería decirle lo que sentía, hace tiempo que decía " hoy se lo diré" a los pocos segundos de que se levantaba de un hermoso sueño que había tenido con él, y que a los tres segundos se arrepentía.

_"Cuando llegaste tú, te metiste en mi ser. Encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe..."_

Sus vista estaba borrosa. Recordó cuando lo conoció, cuando se hicieron amigos y todo le parecía hermoso cuando estaba con él.

_"¿Sabes? No pido nada más, que estar entre tus brazos..."_

Un sollozo se escapo de su boca, y se dio vuelta boca a bajo.

No quería seguir así, con un gran sentimiento de ... ¿opresión? Por no poderle decir nada de lo que sentía, por miedo. Miedo a que llegué a perder esa linda amistad que tenían desde hace años, miedo a que él se alejé de ella, miedo de que se burlé. Miedo, miedo...

No quería ser así, no quería ser tan... ella. Quería ser valiente, valiente ante las palabras que tal vez él le podría decir, valiente para enfrentar sus miedos, quería ser valiente, y no lo era. Porque era obvio -para ella- que no correspondería a sus sentimientos, cualquiera con ojos le podría decir que si ella se quería declarar, que no se haga ilusiones.

¿Acaso no todos sabían del amor que el siempre le profesaba a su amiga pelirosa?

_Sakura-san tiene tanta suerte..._ pensaba ella.

Solo que ella no aprecia la suerte que tiene al tener a un hermoso chico que la quiera, ella ama a otro chico, y -como con el rubio- todos saben de su amor por ese moreno de ojos negros, Sasuke.

Sasuke era el típico chico malo, del que todas las chicas estaban locamente enamoradas de él, y Sakura no era la objeción.

Como deseaba que Sakura algunas veces tuviera ojos para ver a Naruto, y que lo hiciera feliz.

Es que ella no aguantaba los momentos en que él no tenía su hermosa sonrisa característica, y que la razón era la de ojos jade.

Tenía que ser valiente.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

No podía pasar llorando hasta que se pudiera olvidar de él.

Volvió a mirar al techo, con los ojos rojos y hinchados.

Si quería poder estar bien, tenía que deshacerse de esa opresión en su pecho, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, sin importar las consecuencias.

. . .

La alarma de su celular la despertó.

Estaba cansada, no le alcanzó las horas de sueño y no se quería levantar, no quería salir de su pieza, no quería verlo.

Pero simplemente no iba a arruinar su asistencia perfecta por esas pequeñas "cosas sin importancia".

Se levanto vagamente de la cama, agarrando una toalla y entrando al baño para intentar despertarse un poco, relajarse y deshacerse de esa cara de demacrada que tenía en esos momentos.

Estuvo como media hora zambullida en esa bañera, llena de agua... Era bastante relajante.

Salio y se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela, que consistía en una camisa blanca con botones hasta la mitad del pecho, y una falda azul-marino que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas; para después bajar a desayunar unas tostadas con dulce y un té frío. Hacía calor, y no daba para tomar un té caliente, y por eso tampoco llevaba su campera.

Salio de la casa, iba a ir caminando... No quería ir con su primo, con su hermana... Quería estar sola, y recorrió en media hora, más o menos, el camino hacía la escuela.

No era que quedaba lejos, es solo que ella siempre llegaba temprano... Y no hacía mal llegar sobre la hora de vez en cuando.

Estaba decidida, iba a terminar con todo; así que llegó a su salón a tiempo para que toque el timbre y sus amigos no les vengan a hablar.

En los recreos, ella se escondió detrás de un árbol en el patio. Nadie la encontró... _O tal vez ni me buscaron _pensaba ella.

Esos momentos le servían para saber bien lo que iba a decir, pero también para acobardarse y dar marcha atrás a lo que quería hacer, para ser la cobarde que siempre era... Pero hoy no sería así, hoy no sería esa cobarde.

Él no le había venido a hablar, lo que le resultaba un poco raro... Pero es que ella tampoco le daba la oportunidad que lo hiciera ya que se escondía en los momentos libres, así que...

El fin de clases había llegado ese día.

Tenía que hacerlo, _tengo que hacerlo_...pensaba, decidida, caminando hacía él, que se encontraba en su casillero buscando no se qué cosa.

-N-Naruto-kun...- lo llamó ella, nerviosa. Pocas veces tartamudeaba con él, ya que se sentía bien al hablarle, sentía que no tenía porque tener miedo de sus propias palabras, le daba confianza a si misma... Pero estos momentos le hacían perder todo eso y solo quedaban los innecesarios nervios.

-¿Si?- preguntó él, sin prestarle mucha atención que digamos, mientras seguía buscando algo dentro de su casillero.

Ella se bajoneó por la poca atención que le dedicaba su amigo, pero no se acobardaría, ya había llegado hasta allí.

-¿P-Podemos hablar..?- preguntó, intentando que su voz parezca normal, que no la delataran de los nervios.

Él pareció no notar todo eso, y le respondió con un "Esta bien" mientras cerraba su casillero ya que había encontrado algo que buscaba -y se desconocía la razón de ese "algo"-.

Él en el camino le empezó a preguntar en dónde había estado en los recreos ya que no la había visto, mientras caminaban hacía una plaza cercana. Ella le respondía que le dolía un poco la cabeza y le dijo en dónde había estado para descansar un poco.

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en una banca, mirando a los niños como jugaban. Siempre que querían hablar de algo iban al mismo parque.

Ya eran las siete. Ese día habían salido tarde porque habían tenido una hora extra ya que habían perdido una clase la vez pasada porque el profesor se ausento, y hoy la recuperaron; así que se podía observar como lentamente el sol se iba ocultando.

-¿De qué querías hablar, Hina-chan?- preguntó, sin mirarla, mirando a los niños jugando y disfrutando de los pocos minutos que quedaban antes de que sus papás se los lleven porque se hacía tarde.

Ella miró a los niños jugando... sonrió de lado.

-¿S-Sabes? S-Siempre que venimos a este parque me recuerda c-cuando n-nos conocimos... Naruto-kun- comentó, mirando a los niños.

-¿Si?- preguntó desviando la mirada hacía ella, mirándola; volteó para seguir mirando a los niños- Yo también-. termino diciendo, con su sonrisa.

***Flash Back***

Ella estaba llorando.

Se había ocultado de todos, ya que no querían que le dijeran que era una llorona porque uno de los chicos que la molestaban le decía que era muy tonta.

No sabía porque esos niños la trataban tan mal, pero siempre después de que recibía sus agresiones -tanto verbales como físicas- se iba a un parque que quedaba en frente de su escuela, y se escondía detrás de unos árboles.

Tenía ya once años, y ella no sabía como defenderse ante esos chicos que la molestaban y siempre terminaba llorando y escondiéndose, se daba vergüenza de si misma.

-¿Porqué lloras?- la voz la sobresaltó, parándose rápidamente y poniendo cara de asombró ante la persona.

-N-Naruto-kun...- susurró. Se sentía tan avergonzada porque la había visto llorar... ¿desde hace cuanto esta hay?

-¿Porqué lloras?- volvió a preguntar, asiendo caso omiso a como ella sabia su nombre. Su cara reflejaba preocupación y tristeza.

Ella tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero se resistió. Simplemente no te podías abalanzar a una persona si la otra no te conoce.

Ella bajo la mirada, queriendo ocultar vagamente sus ojos rojizos y el rubor de sus mejillas.

Él dio un par de pasos a su dirección, quedando en frente de ella. Su mirada seguía igual: preocupación y tristeza en ella. Con una de sus manos le quito unos mechones de pelo que caían sobre su cara y se inclino un poco para abajo para verla a los ojos, ya que ella tenía su vista clavada en el piso.

-Es por esos chicos, ¿cierto?- más que preguntar, pareciera que lo afirmaba. Ella no respondió, solo se preguntaba el cómo sabía.- No les hagas caso, ellos son los tontos- le decía con una sonrisa de lado, pero sin cambiar su mirada- Sos una chica muy lista, de veras. Tus notas lo dicen- le decía, levantando un poco las cejas. Ella sonrió un poco, solo un poco.

¿Cómo es que él sabía de su existencia para empezar?.

-Vamos, no llores, ¿si?- le dijo, con una sonrisa un poco más grande que la anterior.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír por lo lindo que era. Era mucho más lindo de lo que imaginaba, ella no conocía ese lado de él por mucho que lo observe diario, ese lado tan tierno. Le daba tanta ternura, tanta felicidad de que él se preocupe por ella.

-Te llamas Hinata, ¿cierto?- le preguntó, todavía sin conseguir mirarla a lo ojos. Ella levantó la mirada,

¿Cómo es que él sabía su nombre?.

- Vamos en el mismo salón, ¿cómo no voy a conocer el nombre de mis compañeros?- le dije ante su cara de asombro. Ella se sonrojo, lo que hizo ensanchar la sonrisa del rubio. -Bueno, creo que no hace falta que te diga mi nombre... ¿Ahora estas bien?- le preguntó más alegre.

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien- dijo con su característica sonrisa, con la cual ella lo conoció el primer día.-Seamos amigos, ¿si?- le preguntó, tendiéndole la mano para que la coja.

Ella se sonrojo, aunque no podía evitar sonreír.

_¿Acaso ese era un sueño?_

Ella la cogió tímidamente, pero él afianzó más el agarre y la jaló para si.

-Ya que estamos acá, vallamos a jugar a los juegos- decía alegremente. Ella respondió con un leve "Hai" para después ser jalada por él hacía los juegos y jugar un buen rato con ellos.

***Fin Flash Back***

Ella sonrió ante los recuerdos, la hacían poner feliz, y en ese momento le ayudaba.

-¿Y bien...?- preguntó Naruto, cuando ya había posado su atención en ella.

Ella se sonrojo por la atención, y eso era algo que nunca le cansaría al rubio por lo adorable que se veía con su sonrojo, la hacía parecer tan inocente, además de que le causaba cierta gracia.

-B-bueno...- _¿a dónde mierd* se habían ido todas las palabras qué pensaba usar? xd. _Respiró hondo, iba a decir lo que su corazón le dijera- ¿T-Te acuerdas el primer día de c-clases? Cuando t-te presentaste ante t-todos con una g-gran sonrisa diciendo t-tu nombre... - tragó saliva, se estaba explayando y necesitaba ser más directa- N-Naruto-kun... ¿T-Tú crees en el a-amor a primera vista?- le preguntó, más bien era una pregunta sin respuesta, ya que no le estaba preguntando.- Y-Yo si...- dijo, mirando el cielo que estaba de un color anaranjado. - D-Desde ese día... D-Desde ese día lo c-creí...-.

No lo estaba viendo, pero podía notar por el silencio su sorpresa.

Otra cosa que lo caracterizaba es que era muy despistado para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos ocultos; Él, y encima que era como su mejor amigo...

Todavía no había terminado, así que siguió hablando.

- D-desde ese momento en q-que llegaste a la e-escuela... Te q-quise... Demo... Ese sentimiento f-fue creciendo...y creciendo...- dijo, bajando la mirada, avergonzada, y llevando una mano y presionar en dónde estaba su corazón, y con la otra ponerla encima de esa mano.- ¿V-viste cuando t-tenemos un n-nudo en la garganta q-que hasta a v-veces no nos deja respirar? B-Bueno...-. Ella por más que quiera no podía evitar como finas lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin permiso, simplemente no podía.- Y-Yo s-siento algo p-parecido con mi c-corazón... S-Siento que l-llegué a-a un p-punto e-en que n-no puedo aguantar t-todos e-esos s-sentimientos en m-mi corazón y q-que t-te los t-tengo que decir p-para que esta o-opresión se v-valla... S-siento que llego e-el momento e-en q-que te lo d-diga... que yo... Te amo, N-Naruto-kun- Tenía que ser fuerte ante todo, tenía que ser valiente por una vez en su vida y mirarlo a los ojos al decir esas palabras.

Él la miraba, escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras, sin salir de su shock. Al escucharla decir la palabra "te amo" sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Después de todo era la primera vez que se le confesaban.

No sabía que decirle, y le generaba una enorme tristeza verla llorar por él, se sentía mal por hacerla llorar pero... ¿Qué le podía decir?

-N-Naruto-kun...- volvió a llamar la atención de él- ...Y-Yo se sobre t-tus sentimientos p-para con S-Sakura-san... y e-esta bien - intentaba darle una sonrisa, entre las finas lágrimas que todavía salían lentamente de sus ojos - P-Por e-eso mismo y-yo se q-que no m-me quieres d-de la misma f-forma que y-yo...-. Él quería decir algo, ¿pero qué? _Kuso _- D-Demo... Y-Yo no q-quisiera q-que d-dejemos de s-ser amigos... Y-Yo q-quiero que s-sigamos s-siendo amigos... A pe-pesar de todo yo... N-No quiero p-perderte, N-Naruto-kun...-. _Kuso _¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿o decir?_ Me dijo que me amaba sabiendo que me gustaba Sakura y sabiendo que yo no le corresponderia de la misma manera, y además de todo no quiere perderme, y quiere que sigamos siendo amigos. Kuso, ¿qué hago? ¿qué digo?._

La abrazó.

Eso le sorprendió tanto a ella que quedo en shock por algunos segundos, hasta que reacciono y correspondió débilmente al abrazo, primero débilmente, y después con un poco más de fuerza, mientras unas finas lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos pero...

¿Cómo no llorar? Si se había confesado sabiendo las consecuencias, aunque para que no sea más doloroso -para ella- le dijo que no hacía falta que le diga nada. Y por una parte estaba feliz, ya que parecía que había "aceptado" a seguir siendo amigos. No lo había perdido.

-...Sos la mejor, Hina-chan..- dijo Naruto, todavía abrazándola, y seguir así unos momentos más hasta separarse...

Muy bien, ya había pasado lo difícil pero... ¿Qué hacer ahora? _Kuso. _

Ella, avergonzada todavía, se limpió las lágrimas e intento pensar en algo rápidamente...

-¡M-Mira!- dijo, mirando hacía su alrededor.- Y-Ya obscureció...-

_¡Genial!_ Había encontrado la excusa perfecta para irse.

-Ah, cierto..- dijo, mirando también a su alrededor y notar que todos los niños ya se habían ido, al igual que el sol.

-B-Bueno N-Narutoo-kun... Y-Yo me tengo que ir... - dijo, parándose rápidamente del banco.- ¡N-Nos vemos!- se despidió, con una sonrisa y agarrando su bolso para empezar a correr, dejando al rubio solo.

Lo había echo, se lo había dicho.

Se sentía bien de una manera, se sentía libre...

La opresión en su pecho se había ido.

Ya no le ocultaba nada a él, ahora lo sabía y eso la hacía feliz de cierta manera...

Corría por las calles hasta su casa, sintiendo la briza fría chocar contra sus mejillas húmedas.

Pero en una parte seguía triste, porque quisiera ser la protagonista de una historia feliz y que todo termine bien, que tenga un "final feliz" típico de los cuentos de ada... Pero no.

Porque, algunas veces no se tenía siempre un final feliz en la vida real...

* * *

**Canciones: **Hoy me decidí- Reik; Sabes- Reik :3 (Me encanta Reik e.e)

Espero que les halla gustado :')

La verdad, me sentí muy identificada con la historia y se me hizo mucho más fácil hacerla :'D

No se... Espero que les allá gustado, solo eso... Espero haber tocado esa parte sentimental de ustedes :'3

Volveré el martes con la actualización de "El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana" e.e

Eso es todo, veré si por lo menos puedo sacarme un siete en la prueba de mañana y estudiaré toda la noche n-n

**Sayonaraa!**


End file.
